


So This Is Love

by Urifour



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Cinderella AU Voltron, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shatt (Voltron) - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urifour/pseuds/Urifour
Summary: A Klance Cinderella storyKeith has been forced to live with his awful step family ever since he was 6. All his life he's been treated awfully and practically had nothing. That is, until the Day of the Dead festival arrives and Keith finds the courage to go. With the help of Pidge and Matt, he sneaks out to the festival and meets his prince Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

Kieth had always been fascinated with fairy tales. Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, and especially Cinderella. He imagined himself as a farm boy looking for adventure and soon whisked away into one. Hoping to find an escape from his mess of a life. It would be a miracle if he could escape his step family. Sadly though, as Keith moved on. He felt his hope in a fairy tail ending depleting.

Especially now as he was cleaning the bathroom toilet. "Keith!" He heard his shrill step sisters voice ring out. "Oh wonderful." Keith groaned. He got up and left the bathroom looking for the source of his step-sister yelling. He saw her on the stairs posing and smiling wide, her yellow teeth exposed. Keith raised an eyebrow at her clothing. A big poofy red dress that was tight in the bodice and gave her major cleavage. The ruffles were a little too major and it was so overwhelming that Keith wanted to throw up.

"How do I look?" She asked tilting up her head in pride. "Why don't you go ask Patrick?" Keith asked, not really wanting to tell her she looked horrible. Payton, his step sister snarled and crossed her arms "Whatever. Not like your opinion ever mattered." She smirked proud of her comment. 

Keith ignored it, used to the horrible names and snide remarks. "Um," Keith said squeezing the rag in his hand. "What are you wearing that for?" Payton gasped and looked at Keith with a disgusted expression. "You don't know?!?" She shrieked. "Seems like a brainless loser like him wouldn't know." Another voice chipped in. Keith turned to see Patrick walking down the stairs in a red tuxedo that looked the color of ketchup. 

Keith winced at the comment and their matching clothes. Payton looked at her brother and scrunched her nose, then turned to Keith and explained. "In a week it's the Day of the Dead festival!" Oh yeah, Keith had forgotten about that. He was too busy on homeschooling to remember anything really. 

"Oh, but this is only the second time you've gone. And the first was when you guys were like 13." Keith noted. They hadn't made this much of a deal before. "He doesn't know. What an idiot." Patrick scoffed and fixed his bow tie. Keith frowned and looked between them. Patrick rolled his eyes and continued talking "The famous Lance McLain is going to be there. There's a dance competition and he's one of the contestants. That's what makes it so special." 

Patrick said it as if Keith was the dumbest person on earth. Maybe he was. Lance McLain, had he ever heard that name before? Keith ran it over in his head trying to see if there was something familiar in it. 

"Ha!" Payton belittled "He doesn't even know who Lance McLain is!"  
Keith blushed and frowned looked down at the floor. "Who is he?" Keith asked. The twins scoffed at the same time"Only the most amazing dancer in New Mexico!" The two shouted in unison. "Maybe even the United States!" Payton shouted clasping her hands together and sighing. 

Probably day dreaming about him. Keith rolled his eyes and turned to leave. If the twins thought he was great, than he was probably some loser bum. Keith hurried back into the bathroom, before he got blamed for slacking off on his chores.  
~  
Keith had finished cleaning the bathroom and that was the last of his chores for the day. By the time he was in his room it was already 7 o clock. That was usually how his Saturday's went. Keith sighed and collapsed on the bed. Only to get a text on his crappy iPhone. Keith already knew who it was, having only one friend. He reached for his phone and looked at the text from his best friend Pidge. 

Pidge: Matt has decided that he's going to the festival and now he's asking me to go with him. I rlly wanna die

Keith: Oh no I already got a brief on that dumb festival from my step siblings and now I'm getting it from you too. 

Pidge: if your step siblings are going to be there then I'm most definitely not going. 

Keith laughed at her comment. He had met Pidge on his homeschooling sight and did a project with her. She was one of those really smart homeschooling kids. Anyway, the two had gotten along and then started texting. Soon they found out they both live in New Mexico and pretty close to each other. Keith didn't know where he would've been without her.

He kept on texting Pidge, feeling a little better after a bit. She was telling him of a story on how Matt flirted with a Starbucks barista and failed. Suddenly, his door shot open and Keith looked up to see his step-mother glaring down at him. Keith sat up and gulped at her. "Did you finish all your chores?" She snarled. Keith nodded and looked at her tight and unappealing dress. 

"Well," she said flipping her nasty blonde hair and entering into Keith's room. "They don't look done to me." She looked at one of his chair which was full of airplane models that were from his father. She swapped that airplanes off and took a seat crossing her legs. 

Keith scrambled up and picked up the models inspecting them to see if they were broken. Patricia, his step-mother smirked knowing full well what those airplanes where and who they belonged too.

"Anyway," she started looking around the room "I have some news." Keith looked up at her, with panic in his eyes. His anxiety spiking. She stood and kicked a little at one of the airplanes he didn't pick up. Keith's anger flared but he didn't show it. "I'm sure you know about the festival. And you know that dresses and suits are important. Also we're renting a limo. So we've had to make some cuts..." She stalled picking up a picture of him and his family. 

She scowled at it and put it back. "Well, I'm sorry to say but I decided to cut off your homeschooling. Really, I don't know why we were paying for it in the first place." Keith's mouth fell in shock. The main reason for his homeschooling was his anxiety! He couldn't possibly do public school. 

"You'll start after the festival. I can't handle the stress of dealing with your schooling when I got my babies to take care of. You understand don't you Keith?" She said in her sympathetic voice and her honeydew but evil smile. Keith stared at her. He tried to put every act of defiance in his eyes. But his mouth said otherwise "Yes." He mumbled "I understand." 

Keith never knew someone could clean angrily. Until he was doing it himself. Washing the windows, sweeping the floors, cleaning counters. All the while he was mumbling and swearing under his breath. "You look dumb." Payton said skipping into the room." Keith glared at her. His hair was up in a ponytail and he was wearing an apron because he was using bleach. And bleach can stain.

"I heard you mumbling." Payton said taking out the cake they bought yesterday, she started to eat with her hands. Keith scrunched his face. Payton was kinda beautiful but had a horrible diet. Keith was surprised she didn't have diabetes. "And I can't believe your complaining. I mean what do you homeschool for anyway? Is it because of those panic attacks? It's not like your dying, I bet your making it all up. I mean so selfish don't..." Keith left before he exploded. Payton had the tendency to talk too much and offend people. What a horrible combination. By now Keith was ready to blow.

His phone rang and Keith picked up. "Hel..." he started but was interrupted by Pidge's voice. "I'm being forced to go by Matt!" Keith raised his eyebrows and smirked "Hello to you too Pidge." He leaned against the wall preparing to listen to Pidges rant. "He's going off about some cute judge at the dance competition. But I don't care about a judge or the festival, I just wanna play my new game." Pidge whined from the other end of the phone.

Keith chuckled shaking his head. All everyone was talking about was the festival. "Just go Pidge. You'll have fun." Keith tried to convince her.  
"Come with me." Pidge demanded. Keith stopped a little shocked at the suggestion. "What?" He said, more to himself than Pidge.  
"You know, come to the festival with me. That way I won't be alone!"  
Keith stayed quiet, his step-mother would never let him go. She wouldn't be happy about it. But why should he care about her happiness, if she never cared about his. 

Keith pulled at the ends of his hair and looked at the ground.  
"I-" he started but was interrupted by Patricia yelling.  
"Keith! I'm going out! I want you to clean the twins and I room!" There as clacking of shoes coming down the stairs and the three emerged in their usual outfits. "Where are you going?" Keith asked. "To get out outfits fitted." Payton said proudly.  
"Am I gonna get a suit?" Keith asked dumbly.

The twins look at Keith and then laughed out loud. "Your dumb but funny!" Patrick said and moved past him, "And you will never go to the festival" Payton giggled "You'd embarrass us. Right in front of Lance!" The twins gasped looking at each other. "And we can't have that." Patricia finished. She leaned forward and looked Keith in the eyes "Finish cleaning. And get used to it. Because that's all you'll ever be doing." She said in the coldest voice he'd ever heard from her. Keith's fists shook and tears threatened to leave his eyes. 

Patricia smirked at Keith and moved around him. "Be done by the time we get home!" Patricia said and the twins laughed following her out the door. Keith stood there staring intensely at the ground. Then, he lifted the phone to his ear. 

"Pidge?" He said, his voice shaking.  
"Oh there you are! I kind of heard the conversation Keith, are you okay?" Pidge asked, concern laced in her voice.  
"I'm going." Keith whispered, then with newfound courage he stated "I'm going to the festival."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef see's his fairy god mother.

Deep breaths. In and out. Make sure to take deep breaths. Keith remembered his father telling him this. That it was important in moments of stress to stop and take a breather. He squeezed the rag he was holding tightly and had an iron grip on it. His thoughts were whirling and he was asking so many questions and what ifs? What if he gets caught? What if he makes himself a fool at the festival, like the twins said? 

More and more he was doubting himself. But deep down Keith knew nothing was stopping him from going to the festival. So as he watched the twins and his stepmother run around yelling at each other he went over the plan. 

-One, sneak out of the house after step family leaves.   
-Two, go to Pidges house to get a disguise. At least that's what Pidge said.   
-Three, go to the festival and have fun, but avoid his step family as much as possible.   
-Four, leave an hour early. That way he has enough time to get home.   
-Five, get home and pretend like nothing happened. 

And that was pretty much it. That was the plan. Nothing elaborate or big. The festival was three nights. Keith strictly told himself that he was only going to one. His step family was going to all three and there were too many chances to get recognized. And too much stress. 

"Keith!" He heard his step mother shout. "Remember finish the chores I gave you!" She came down the stairs in a white dress that was almost see-through. It hugged her body tightly and made her boobs look huge. Keith cringed at the outfit, and the level of make-up smashed on her face. 

There was stomping and arguing coming from the stairs. He saw the twins emerging pushing and shoving each other. Spitting nasty words quietly. "Children show your outfits to Keith. I'm sure he would love to see them." Patricia said waving them over. But Keith was sure he would not love to see them. 

Payton came down wearing the same dress from before, but see-through lace sleeves were added. It didn't make the dress better as a whole, but the sleeves made it look okay. "You look very nice Payton." Keith complimented her. Of course she didn't but Keith wasn't going to say that. Payton looked a little shocked, and then smirked lifting up her head. "I know. But you look like just a bunch of rags." 

Patrick presented himself with the same suit. But somehow, sparkles were added onto it. It made him look like a sparkling ketch-up bottle. "Um, you look good too Patrick." Keith said looking away.  
If he looked at the suit much longer he might go blind. Patrick gave him a look and then snarled like a dog. There was a honk outside the house and both women of the house squealed. "The limo is here! Chop chop! Let's go!" Patricia demanded and the three ran out of there. Keith scrambled to the window and watched them get in. 

The limo waited for a bit, and then slowly drove away. Keith waited until he saw the tail lights disappear and turn down the street. Then he jumped into action. Keith grabbed his phone and anything he needed from his room and then ran upstairs. He walked to the doorway and looked at the key rack. He had his license only because Patricia wanted him to go grocery shopping. But he never had a car. 

He took the keys and opened the door walking out. He looked around him and at the night sky. He was going to do this. Keith was really going to do this. Taking one last deep breath, Keith close his eyes and let the warm air brush across his body. He was ready. 

Keith rushed to the car and got in the front seat. Putting in the address Pidge gave him into the car gps. He turned the keys and the car revved to life. Keith's heart rate accelerated and his smile grew. He pulled out of the driveway and turned down the street.   
~

Soon enough he got there in 20 minutes. They really were close to each other. Keith stared and the house and it looked really adorable. A flowerbed garden, white shutters, a small dog house. It really screamed 'home.' Keith found himself feeling a little jealous. He imagined them making smores in a back-yard camp fire. Eating dinner together. Making cool pillow forts. Keith was desperate to make a pillow fort. 

He stopped himself from thinking any longer about having a home. He turned the car off and got out crossing the street. Keith got up to the door and knocked. Then stood there awkwardly. The door shot open and Keith looked forward with wide eyes. There stood a tall lanky boy with bright eyes and glasses. His blond hair was ruffled and Keith noticed he was wearing a suit. Well, part of a suit. Dress pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt. 

"Are you Keith?" He asked loudly. Keith nodded. The boy stepped away allowing Keith to enter. "Who's at the door?" A familiar voice shouted. Soon Pidge entered and she was almost the boy's twin. Now, Keith processed in his mind that the boy was Matt. "Keith?" Pidge said looking him up and down. "Yeah?" He said awkwardly. 

Pidge grinned and ran forward engulfing him in a hug. Keith was a little shocked but then hugged her back. "Wow! You look..." she pulled back looking Keith up and down "...hotter than I expected." Keith's mouth fell and he gasped. That's right, this was their first time meeting. "Uh...thanks?" Keith said debating whether it was a compliment or an insult. 

"Nice to meet the famous Keith." Matt said and slung his arm around Keith shoulder. "I was iffy about you coming here. But you seem alright." Then, his voice became serious "If you try anything with my little sister I'll break your arms." Keith's eyes went wide and his whole body went rigid. 

"Matt, he's gay." Pidge explained in a bored tone. Matt looked over at Pidge with raised eyebrows. "Oh, really? Cool then!" He said and his voice changed entirely. Keith almost had a heart attack. He pressed his hand against his heart and could feel it through his rib-cage. "Look what you did! You scared him!" Pidge exclaimed and pointed to Keith. 

"Oh he'll be fine." Matt countered and then turned to Keith. "Ready to get dolled up?" He asked. Before Keith could say anything Matt shouted out "Excellent!" And shoved Keith to a chair with a table next to it full of make-up. "I've been wanting to practice this on someone and Pidge won't let me."

"Let him get dressed first." 

"Oh, right!" Matt said. "But after that, get ready to be bedazzled!" 

*  
Keith stared in the mirror shocked. How could he go from a boy in a ripped up and torn red sweatshirt to this? His long hair was pulled back with gel, although some strands fell over his forehead. Keith wore a a black dress shirt with a low collar and a grey vest. A peice of red cloth could be seen poking out of his vest pocket. Black dress pants with back dress shoes. And the make-up was what made it seem like he was a prince. A skeleton prince that is.

Matt gave him make up that made his face look like a skeleton. Almost every inch of his face covered in white except for some areas that were painted black, to give the allusion that he was a skeleton. Beautiful red designs were on his forehead and cheek. Keith gaped at himself in the mirror. Matt and Pidge went all out. 

"You guys r-really didn't have to do this." He stuttered. Embarrassed that they spent all this time and effort on him. "Of course we did. Listen Keith, you act like I don't know but I do. Your step-family treats you like crap and you deserve better." Pidge stated leaning against the wall. 

Keith turned and looked at Pidge with wide eyes. Of course she would find out. Pidge was Pidge. Probably the smartest person he knew. The only person he knew. Keith blushed looking away from Pidge. Could someone really care about him like that? To sacrifice some things for him? Keith had always known hatred and disgust from his home. In fact, he never really had a home. Just memories of one. And even he can't remember if they were real. 

There was a feeling. Something new in Keith. Like someone actually cared about him. He laughed a little and shook his head. He was smiling and it was genuine. "Thank you guys." Keith said finally looking up at the two. Matt and Pidge exchanged looks and then back at Keith. "Really, thank you." Keith said again, smiling. 

"No problem. Anyway, lets get going." Pidge said and walked toward the door. "What!" Matt shrieked and pointed at her clothes. "That's what your wearing?" Pidge looked down at her normal shirt and normal shorts.   
"Um, yeah?" Pidge scrunched her face in confusion looking at Matt.   
"At least wear a dress or something!" Matt yelled and Pidge turned bright pink. They started yelling at each other while at the same time stepping out of the door and heading towards the car. 

They decided to take Keith's car,  
in case he needed to take a quick get away. They all piled in with Matt in the front and Pidge in the back still arguing. Keith had spaced out as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. This was it. He was going to the festival, actually looking nice for once and disobeying his step-mother. He was doing crazy things. And yet he was over the moon excited.

 

(A/N Author here!! Sorry it took me a bit to post the second chapter, this is a work in progress. Thanks for the comments. And you will get to see Klance dancing I promise you that ;). Anyway, I just got an AO3-is that how you nickname it?- and I probably have no idea how to work it. So feel free to comment suggestions, I'd appreciate it very much!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival Part 1

Keith was now rethinking his decision. He forgot there would be so many people. His mouth gaped open as he stared at people walking in through the entrance. "Keith." He heard a voice say. The dark haired boy turned his head to see Matt looking at him with a raised brow. "Park the car." He finished. 

He snapped out of his gaze and turned his car in a parking spot that was far away from the entrance. It would take a little bit to get there. But Keith didn't mind walking. Matt jumped out of the car followed by a hesitant Pidge. Keith stood and looked around. People had make-up like Keith's, so he blended in. Which made it easier for his step-family not to notice him. If they ever were in the same proximity. 

There were so many people. And lots of lights. They were in lanterns so they illuminated a different color. As the walked along the dirt path Keith stared at people walking and talking. Laughing and smiling. Wondering what their lives were like. Wondering why they were laughing. They weren't even in the festival yet and they looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

Keith wished he had that energy. The only thing he felt was anxiety. It clawed at his chest and he clenched his fists taking deep breaths. He started reevaluating ways that he could get caught. Worry was now in his mind. "Keith?" Pidge said. The boy looked down at her and she looked at him with concern. Then smiled. "Relax." She simply said and then continued talking to Matt. 

Pidge was right. He needed to calm down. What was the purpose of coming here if all he did was worry? They reached the entrance and slowly joined the crowd condensing into a line. Once they entered Keith breath was taken away.

There was so many colors. Reds, blues, greens, yellows and orange. Candles illuminated the streets and nobody seemed to car that it was a fire hazard. Booths were set up along the street with food that smelled amazing and gifts. There skeleton statues controlled by people and women dancing in the streets. 

It's was overwhelming, but pure. There was a park in the distance with balloons and people crowded around an area. It lead Keith to wonder what it was. He started to walk towards it, but then heard a familiar voice. 

"Is that where Lance is preforming??" Keith froze and noticed the voice was right behind him. He'd recognize the high and shrill voice of Payton anywhere. And they were right behind him. He should've expected this. He shouldn't have even done this. Keith stood still as he heard the family talk amongst themselves. 

"I'm sure it is. Lets see if we can meet him before the competition starts!" Patrick yelled over the people. Keith turned as they walked towards him. His heart stopped and his eyes went wide. Payton then looked right at him. He was spotted. Then, she winked. Keith furrowed his brow as they walked right past him and towards the park. And the last words he heard was "Ooooh he was cute." 

Keith turned to see Pidge right in front of him looking at him curiously. "C'mon lets go I'm starving." She nodded her head towards Matt who was looking at a menu and flirting with the girl behind the counter. "Is your brother..." Keith started to asked but Pidge finished for him "Pansexual." Keith nodded seeing that it made sense and then followed her to the smell of the heavenly food. 

-

Keith stared at the performers. They waved their dresses around making them dance in different designs in shapes. The fabric moved in a flow that hypnotized him. He'd finished his food and stopped to admire the dancers. 

"Amazing isn't it?" He heard a voice next to him. Keith turned to see a boy, about the same age as him with the same make-up. Except there was blue vines all over giving it a unique look. He had tan skin and through the make up Keith could see his blue eyes. Everything about him screamed: blue. But it wasn't the fact that he was good-looking. Keith noticed the way he looked at things. 

Like he was seeing everything good in it, that the beauty was right before him and it was there for him to admire. Keith stared in awe shocked that someone could see something in such a way. The boy turned to him and smiled and Keith's heart skipped a beat. "It's like a natural flow. Like they've done it millions of times before, but each time it's a new and wonderful experience." He voiced and sighed. "That's why I love dancing. It's a feeling you can never feel anywhere else." 

There was a long pause of silence, and Keith didn't know how to fill it. The boy just poured his heart out to him and they barely knew each other. "Well," the boy started "I've told you something that I love now it's your turn." Keith snorted and shook his head. 

"Is this how you start a conversation with everyone you meet?" Keith asked. 

"Not everyone." He said winking at him, a sly smirk present on his face. 

Keith blushed and was praying it couldn't show through the make-up. He fiddled with his fingers and looked off into the distance. Feeling the gaze of this romantic soul in front of him. "Um." Keith started "I mean I can't really think of anything at the moment. 

"That's nonsense." The boy retorted stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What's the first thing you think of when I say love?" 

"Planes." Keith answered immediately, without thinking. Then blushed immediately after saying it. The boy, as expected laughed. Keith felt utterly embarrassed. Who loves planes? No one. Now the boy would think he was weird. "Why do you love planes?" The boy asked and Keith wasn't prepared to answer such a personal question. But, for some reason he felt he could. 

"My dad was a pilot. He brought me to work sometimes and showed me all the parts and how they worked. And when I was young he always bought me airplane models and we would go out to a big field and build them." Keith slumped his shoulders hanging a bit "Until he died." 

There was a long pause and Keith could feel the boy looking at him with sympathy. "What's your name?" He asked. Keith froze. For some reason, he couldn't tell him. Perhaps it was because he could be something else. Not the rags and dirt Keith he usually was. But an adventurous prince on an adventure. As cheesy as that sounded, Keith wanted his life to be like that. 

"Red. Call me red." Keith answered with a new found confidence. Looking the boy right in the eyes. He laughed again, and Keith had begun liking his laugh. "Fine. Be mysterious. I actually like it." He answered and Keith blushed yet again tonight. "Okay...call me blue." 

Keith liked the sound of that. Red and blue. Blue started laughing at him again and Keith looked towards him "Together we're purple." The red boy blushed for what seemed the hundredth time tonight. He was just a ball of nerves, unraveling right in front of the blue boy. And Keith didn't mind. 

"Hey." Blue said. His voice was soft spoken, as if this was a gentle reminder. "Wanna see something amazing?" 

"I already am." Keith blurted. There was a moment of silence and the two stared at each other. Then realizing what he did, he covered his mouth with both hands flushing red. Blue erupted in laughter and Keith couldn't help but notice that Blue was blushing too. "I just wanna take you home and keep you." Blue said finally after his fits of laughing. 

Keith snorted and said snarkily "Yeah okay, I'll try and ignore how much you sound like a kidnapper." 

"Oh, I mean taking you home in a different way." He bantered back and winked at Keith. 

Keith looked at him confused and Blue just laughed staring Keith right in the eyes again. Every time the tan boy did it Keith felt the ball of nerves growing tighter and tighter until he couldn't breath. You would think something like this was a breath of fresh air, but Keith was drowning. But he loved every minute. 

"C'mon." Blue said suddenly and grabbed Keith's hand. "We're never gonna get there if we stand around." 

~ 

They rushed around the festival, together, hands clasped. Keith tried to intake all the scenery and the action and the noises. There was dancing, people dressed up, skeletons, people on stilts walking around, shops with so many interesting things like lanterns or toys. The blue boy seemed used to this. That he was apart of it and this was a part of him. It was beautiful actually. 

Keith had no idea where this boy was taking him. But for some reason he trusted the boy enough to take him anywhere. It wasn't like he was going to take him to a shed and slaughter him and then empty out his organs and stuff him like a doll. 

At least he hoped. 

'No.' Keith thought. 'Stop being ridiculous.' That wasn't going to happen to him. Although, as the two got farther from the festival and closer to a fence Keith couldn't help but feel confused. They stopped once the got to the fence and Keith could see a tear in it. Blue, being a gentleman lifted up the fence letting Keith walk through. 

There was a path that was an up incline. Tree's surrounded them as they walked and Keith noticed that it was pretty secluded. "I really hope your not actually a murderer or something." Keith said making light of the situation. Blue chuckled and said "If I was, you'd be lucky to be murdered by me. I'd take good care of you. Well, your body." 

Keith laughed, not feeling that worried anymore. Obviously he was joking, he was wasn't he? They walked more, still holding hands-Keith was internally squealing-and the incline was getting steeper and steeper. "You know, we just met." Keith pointed out. "And we're holding hands." 

"Why, does it bother you?" Blue asked looking at him concerned. 

"No!" Keith shouted squeezing his hand. 

Blue smirked and then shrugged. "Then I don't see the problem." 

Holding hands with him wasn't awkward. It felt so nice. None of their hands were sweaty, his skin was soft, and it seemed like both their hands were perfectly made to fit each other's. 

"We're almost there." Blue said pointing to an opening in the path. Keith stared at it praying it wouldn't be something horrifying or something incredibly boring. But when he found himself up there he was shocked. There before him was a view of the whole town. 

Lights sparkles in front of him and every building seemed so small. He imagined people walking around, shopping, eating out. And the festival was a completely different story. Candles or lanterns lit everything. You could see the cluster of people dancing or talking, you could even hear them. The colors looked so amazing from far away. Red, blue, yellow, green, black, purple they were all there.

It was gorgeous and amazing. And romantic. Blue walked forward and sat on a ledge, his long legs dangling a bit. Keith went and joined him, sitting down close. "Do you like it?" Blue murmured. His voice was calm but scared, waiting for Keith's approval. "I love it." He answered, still astonished at the view. 

"My abuela used to take me up here, when she could." Blue started. He took Keith's hand and started stroking it with his thumb. Keith stared at him, intrigued. What was his story? Who was he? What made him become the person he was today? 

"She said 'seeing things far away gives you perspective. And sometimes it's not what you want to see'. And she pointed out the trash in the streets, the homeless begging for money, the poor homes with dirt and mud everywhere, and the dogs wandering around. I got really mad at her for ruining my mood. But she said something like 'the beauty is so overwhelming and amazing that we over look all the imperfections. I think it's an important thing to notice, but not to hold on to." 

He paused, smiling at the memory. "Then, she said everything has imperfections. It's okay for you to have some too. And I guess that stuck with me." 

Keith said nothing and only stared. Here this boy was, telling him personal things and revealing himself more and more. But they just met. Keith didn't understand why he was doing this. But he went along, because he liked it. 

Blue stared into his eyes and Keith could feel a flicker in his chest. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. Blue seemed taken aback and blinked at him. "What?" 

"Well, we could do something you love in the place you love." Keith said and looked away, his stare was getting to be too much "It could make it to be a great night."

Keith waited for rejection. For Blue to laugh at how sappy and dumb it was. To reject it and ridicule him, but instead all he said was "Okay." 

He stood and looked down at Keith offering him his hand. Keith took it and stood with him. He wasn't sure what to do, or where to put his hands. He stood there confused and Blue chuckled, gently taking his hands and putting them in his shoulders. 

They were actually quite broad and toned. He seemed so skinny. Keith froze when Blue wrapped his arms around Keith's waste. He blushed brightly and looked away. He looked anywhere but Blue's eyes. Soon they started to sway back and forth with Blue guiding the two. It was calm, and soft, and something completely different. 

Keith, feeling brave, rested his head on the boy's shoulders. He felt him stiffen and smiled. It was dead quiet, and Keith could hear his own heart beating, so he started humming a song. 

So this is love, mmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine. 

Blue seemed frozen. He swayed a bit slower and listened to Keith hum. It was soft and something Blue wanted to listen to every morning. 

"I'm all aglow, mmm." Blue sang after Keith finished humming. Keith smiled and listened to the blue boys voice, taking it in as much as he could. 

"And now I know, the key to heaven is all mine." Blue kept singing and it was amazing. He wanted to play it over and over again. 

"My heart has wings, mmm." Keith started, feeling brave. He was shaking and praying Blue didn't notice. To calm himself down he chuckled to make light of the situation. But his ball of nerves started to make him giggle even more. He had no idea what he was doing. 

Blue pulled back and stared at Keith confused and he kept on giggling. Soon a smiled tugged on his face and he started laughing as well. And now, the two teenage boys were holding on to each other and laughing together. 

'So this is love' Keith thought. And he wanted it to be nothing else.


End file.
